Root of All Evil
by loserbat
Summary: Hey! Um, this is my first and only Annie story, but it's in Carey's POV. It's not like my other fics, it's my attempt at dark humor. Or at least sorta dark humor. Please read and review!!! I'll accept flames too! Oh and read both author's notes, the one a


A/N: Hey people!!!! I'M BAAAAACCCCCCKKK!! ::shrugs as everybody runs away screaming:: Anyway, this is probably my most cynical story. The one that reflects how I am in real life. It's not serious, it's more of a joke. It's dark humor, so it might not seem funny to everybody, but hey, that's how my mind works. So, this is my first (and only) Annie story, even though it's told in Carey's POV (favorite chracter, what can you do?). Beware I'm not an Annie fan, so read at your own risk. Flmae me if you wish. Also, this is a quickfic, meaning I wrote it in about 40 minutes. Nobody's revised it or anything, but I can change it later. IT'S NOT A FINAL DRAFT!!!!!! It's quite short too, so don't bug me about the length! That said, ENJOY! (yeah, right) By the way, Part 2 of Scar Tissue will be out soon.(oh the terror!!) Oh and I'm sorta hyper right now. SUGAR IS GOOD!!!! GIVE ME MORE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: So Weird and it's characters aren't mine except for Carey =D (ok, fine, so it's a dream of mine, deal with it). The song is called "Fame (What she's wanting)" for those that don't know. It' mine! Nah, j/k, it belongs to SR-71. Their songs are awesome! You've got to go and hear them if you haven't already... ok, I'll stop rambling. On with the torture...   
  
  
  
  
Root of All Evil   
  
  
Fame's what she's wanting  
Not a face in the crowd,  
Just a disposable pop star  
  
Fame was always what Annie wanted, to be on a stage in front of thousands of people, passer-by recognizing her on the street, magazine covers, articles, albums, videos, interviews… she loved all that stuff. But most of all she loved music; all of us could see that. She loved it enough to get the fame she truly desired, and why wouldn't she? She had the makings of a star and she loved the rock star life. Except she wasn't a rock star; she was a pop star. Just another of countless pop divas.   
  
Staring down from 30,000 feet above the planet  
She gets the sense nothing's behind her anymore  
Her quest for fame has left her nothing short of a fanatic  
For the chance to be the one that we adore  
  
And as all pop divas, she let the fame go to her head. She loved all of it too much, and she lost herself in the struggle to get to it. She used to be a kinda sweet girl, way too perky and annoying, but an ok kid. But even then she was always struggling to be accepted by everybody, even by us. Yeah, we became her "family" but she was never truly herself. She always tried too hard to please us, never did anything wrong, never acted human. Maybe because she wasn't, she was too perky and too pleasant to be human. She never got angry, never got in a bad mood, it was always just perky, perky, perky. That is, until she finally broke through and released a record. AT first she had a little of herself still left, but the evil record executives brought out her dark side. Or as dark a side as a girl like that can have. She became b****y in private, but even more sickeningly sweet in public. Every time MTV, or a magazine, or a tabloid even sorta insulted her, she changed that part of her just to please them. She changed so much, nobody even recognized her.  
  
Fame's what she's wanting  
You can't go to far (when that's who you are… because)  
Fame's what she's wanting  
Not a face in the crowd,  
Just a disposable pop star  
  
Well, at least nobody recognized her personality, because physically she was just more galmmed up. She turned into just another stupid teenage pop diva, wearing tiny shirts that barely qualified as underwear (another reason why TV is known as the boob tube), pants that looked painted on (ok, so that's not a totally bad thing… but I digress), stupid fashions, navel rings, weird hair, everything that makes a pop star. Her whole wardrobe changed every 2 seconds, as quickly as the fashion trends did.   
  
But it was her fate; she was destined to be that way. I mean, come on, she had the sickeningly sweet melodies, even more sickening lyrics, and a voice sweet enough to give the listener cavities and turn what was left of their brains to mush. Her videos were full of cheesy choreography and clichés, her lyrics were totally generic and stupid, and her songs had that totally annoying tendency of getting stuck in your head for months. Yup, 100% pop star.   
  
They called her princess cause they always knew she'd be a servant  
Never having an ambition in her life  
They all knew she'd end up just another loser's girlfriend  
Who'd have thought that she'd become a Jedi Knight  
  
Sure, she had her humble beginnings with us, hanging out with friends, touring with her "family", chasing after the paranormal. But she couldn't even do that by herself; she always needed Fi to solve the mysteries for her. Maybe she had some talent, but what about the motivation to go through with it? That she never seemed to have. If she couldn't even think on her own, how could she manage a career among all those pop vultures?   
  
Of course, all she needed was a good puppeteer, which her manager turned out to be. She became a perfect little puppet, sorta like a Muppet, but minus the comedy. And minus the cuteness. But I digress yet again. Her puppeteer chose her wardrobe, her songs, even her friends and guys. This doesn't seem like a strategy that would work, but it did. She became an overnight success among all those 8-year-old teenyboppers, and all without ever thinking. Who would've known it was that easy to sell out to the big pop monster?  
  
Bittersweet the taste of…  
  
But all of that brought a tiny bit of a downside. She lost herself, and she lost us, not that we minded much after what she'd become. I don't think she minded either…  
  
Fame's what she's wanting  
You can't go to far (when that's who you are… because)  
Fame's what she's wanting  
Not a face in the crowd,  
Just a disposable pop star  
  
Maybe she didn't care because fame brought her a lot of popularity and of course, a lot of sex appeal. It also brought her acceptance, which was something she'd always wanted. She'd always wanted to stand out in the crowd, to be recognized and loved. Well, she got it, but not the way she should have. People loved Annie the Star, not Annie the person. Nobody recognized her for what she really was, not even Annie herself. She rejected all elements of her past life, including her relationship with Clu. She crushed my little brother when she refused to even talk to any of us. She dumped him for another two-bit pop star, one of those generic boy band types. They were the perfect little couple, surrounded by tabloids and crap like that. The dude eventually dumped her, and she found another one, and another, and another, until she became just another slut.   
  
She went as far as trash talking about us on TV, saying all sorts of bad things about Molly, the only person who totally accepted her. She trash talked about Clu, saying that he hurt her, cheated on her, only liked her for her music, etc, rebreaking his slowly healing heart. She insulted Jack, and insulted both Fi and me for not sticking to generic pop stuff, just loving music for what it was. (A/N: Fi and Carey started up a band of their own, not a really commercial thing, just making music cause they loved it. And yeah, Fi can sing quite well, I like her voice better than Annie's). That was the final straw; every thought we'd had of maybe patching things up instantly burst into flames and disappeared. She was no longer someone to respect, no longer our friend.   
  
Pop star…  
  
Pop star…  
  
Pop star…  
  
Pop star, that's what she was. A teenage diva, just another blonde, thin, ditzy girl with a questionable voice, a great body, and a very good manager. She had everything she wanted, and she loved it. She loved the attention she got from everybody. All the girls wanted to be her, all the guys wanted to bed her (or screw her, in more vulgar terms). But even then, she loved all the attention she got for her videos and her records.   
  
Fame's what she's wanting  
You can't go to far (when that's who you are… because)  
Fame's what she's wanting  
Not a face in the crowd,  
Just a disposable pop star  
  
But she was always convinced that people loved her for her music, poor naïve little girl. She never knew the truth: that she was only gonna be popular as long as she had a sexy body and a pretty face. Even as she got older, she never noticed, she didn't even notice that she was slowly becoming old news, dying like the Spice Girls had before her. The public stopped caring about her, focusing their attention on younger, fresher talent.   
  
Fame's what she's wanting  
You can't go to far (when that's who you are… because)  
Fame's what she's wanting  
Not a face in the crowd,  
Just a disposable pop star  
  
Poor little Barbie doll, she never knew what hit her. The pop industry found her, used her, exploited her, consumed her soul, and spit out the bones like a lion does to the defenceless gazelles. Because that's what she was: a defenceless creature, a weakling. The kind that always gets fooled, always gets screwed over. After her moment in the spotlight, people shunned her and rejected her. Her once perky attitude was replaced by a deeply rooted misery as her whole world crumbled around her. She tried crawling back to us, but nobody felt comfortable with her around, not after what she'd said. She tried to keep writing songs, but they were as stupid as before, just now they were depressing, so nobody even bothered. She eventually disappeared; nobody ever heard from her again. Some said she resorted to drugs and alcohol, others said she became a prostitute (a hell of a good one, they said). Whatever it was, her memory was gone. At age 23, any trace of her existence totally vanished, as many former stars do. Proof of how pop is the true root of all evil, and all the people who sing it are just mindless minions of the Dark One. (heh. =D)  
  
  
END!!  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Does it totally suck? So much for my attempt at something different. Anyway, this is not the final draft as I said before. So maybe this is my attempt at Annie-bashing, and it's not as bad as it could be. It's meant for Annie, not Alexz Johnson, ok? Also, this is not really a story, but kinda a rant made into a story, as you might've noticed.I DON'T LIKE POP MUSIC!!! Some of it is somewhat acceptable (in very small doses please) but most of it I find to be totally generic and stupid. IT ALL SOUNDS ALIKE! I've confused all the boybands and teen divas and crap more than once, cause all their songs are exactly the same. Plus, all the bands are the same too, and they're just fads. How long do you think boybands are gonna stay around? I mean come on, some of those boyband people are pushing 30 by now... and yet they still dance like idiots. What does that tell you about their talent? Or lack of it? I'm much more of a punk fan myself. Now that's music. BLINK 182 AND SR 71 KICK BUTT (or should I say @$$)!!!!!!! Oh and about the minion of the devil thing,that's just my opinion on Brittney Spears, since the story was origianlly gonna be about her.So that's it. NOW GO AND USE THAT LITTLE BOX AND REVIEW!!! It's there for a reason! ANd flame me if you want to, I don't really care. Oh and yeah, I like the Muppets, which explains the reference to them.   
  



End file.
